Connected Hearts
by gingerbreadbear
Summary: It didn't matter that they hadn't all started off in the same place, or that they hadn't always stayed a family, or that they maybe wouldn't be together for the rest of their lives. What mattered was where they were now, helping each other through every trial, heartbreak, and happiness one step at a time. — a collection of oneshots centred on the strife family.
1. Chapter I: Illuminate

**connected hearts  
**chapter I: illuminate

* * *

Four years on and yet the memories still weighed heavily in her mind. And not just the memories of that day, but also those of everyone she had loved and lost. The unspeakable sadness and pain and terror in her past would've been enough to break anyone, but Tifa would never allow herself to break. There were people who relied on her so she had to be strong for their sake — and her own.

But every year, on Meteorfall's anniversary, she couldn't help but remember everyone and everything from her past and it overwhelmed her, tore at her heart, fractured her spirit just that little bit more. Tifa could hold herself together, but days like this make it harder to hope.

She was kneeling at the window of her bedroom, chewing her lip in thought. The sky was only just lightening with the first rays of the morning's sunlight. It was a long moment before she took up the candle at her side and lit it with a match. The flame rose steadily, illuminating the room in warm light.

_Can you hear me?_

Tifa was thinking of everyone she had lost.

_I miss you._

Memories of her family came to mind: her father's serious face yet kind smile, the smell of her mother's perfume. Then, she thought of her AVALANCHE friends: Jessie's warm laughter, Biggs' contagious grin, Wedge's sincere spirit. And then, of course, she remembered Aerith, the flower girl, who had sacrificed so much for the Planet and received so little in return. Tifa's eyes prickled with the beginnings of tears, but she fiercely held them back.

The candle's flame flickered slightly as the door to the bedroom was opened. Heavy footsteps soon followed, approaching her. Tifa turned to look at Cloud, watching silently as he came to stand beside her. She passed him the other candle that she had set aside earlier, knowing that he would've wanted to light it himself, and he took it with a slight nod of thanks. In that moment, she didn't doubt that he was remembering the dark-haired man with sky-blue eyes and that goofy grin. Zack, who she had known only briefly, but to whom she was indebted to for saving Cloud's life so long ago.

The match seemed to tremble between his gloved fingers as he lit the wick and placed his candle beside Tifa's. When he stood back, he said nothing. She studied his face intently, though there was nothing to be read in his blue-green eyes, dancing with the light of the yellow-orange flames, except for an aching sadness that echoed what she felt in her own heart. Doing this had never gotten easier, even after so many years.

"The children are still sleeping," Tifa murmured, gently touching his arm, "but you should go in before you leave."

He glanced at her, nodding, though there was something else in his expression that she understood. Even though she had suspected it when she woke that morning, Tifa could see it in his gaze now that this time when he left, he planned to be away from 7th Heaven for longer than usual. She squeezed his arm reassuringly. The memories of all that they had lost were hard, and sometimes, though he loved her and Marlene and Denzel, Cloud still needed to leave them every once in a while to be on his own. But Tifa trusted him to return. It would never be like the time of geostigma again.

Cloud reached for Tifa's hand, clasping her fingers in his own. They looked at each other with small smiles, before heading towards the children's bedroom and leaving the candles to burn on the windowsill.

Marlene and Denzel were still asleep when Cloud and Tifa entered their room. The blonde swordsman crouched down at Denzel's bed first, running an affectionate hand through the boy's unruly hair.

Denzel stirred, blinking several times and yawning before fully opening his eyes. "You're leaving already, Cloud?" he asked slowly, voice thick with sleep.

Cloud nodded regretfully. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Take care of Tifa and Marlene while I'm gone, okay?"

"Okay. See you soon, Cloud."

Tifa was seated at the edge of Marlene's bed, stroking the girl's hair until she woke. Cloud came over, smiling as the eight-year old wordlessly stretched her skinny arms out towards him.

"Don't speed," Marlene mumbled sleepily as he gathered her in a hug. "And watch out for chocobos that could be crossing the road. And remember to rest if you're tired."

"I got it, Marlene." Cloud's smile widened. She kissed his cheek before pulling away, curling back under the covers again.

With his goodbyes to the children done, he stood with Tifa and followed her to the door, glancing back one last time before heading downstairs. Tifa was standing at the bar's entrance, staring out at the street. A group of laughing street kids ran past as Cloud joined her, their hands intertwining automatically. He turned towards her, noting the sadness in her eyes as she met his gaze.

"Be safe," Tifa said as they stood facing each other in the doorway. "And come home soon."

Cloud gave her a tiny, sad smile. "I won't be gone long," he answered, circling his arms tightly around her middle.

Tifa sighed, pressing her face into his shoulder. She closed her eyes, committing this moment to memory. Goodbyes would never be easy.

With a final squeeze, Cloud released her and she let him go, her eyes following him as he loaded Fenrir with his gear before climbing on. He didn't look back as he lowered his goggles into place and started the engine, and in a matter of seconds he was halfway down the street and disappearing around the corner.

Tifa lingered in the doorway until the sound of Fenrir's engine faded into silence before she turned back into the bar. She crossed the floor, headed up the stairs, and went into the children's room once more. Marlene immediately scooted over on her mattress. Tifa pulled off her shoes and slid into bed beside the girl, smiling warmly as she felt Denzel join them to snuggle in on her other side. This wasn't the most comfortable position, as the children were both growing too big to share a bed like this, but Tifa still tucked them tighter against her, drawing her arms around their shoulders. Their legs wound together under the covers. She kissed both her son and daughter on the head, and then allowed herself to be lulled back to sleep by sound of their combined breathing and their body warmth.

Cloud would be gone at least a week, doing a few deliveries but mostly visiting places of the past. He would undoubtedly visit all their friends from AVALANCHE days, wherever they were, and probably go and see Elmyra, as well — maybe travel to the Forgotten City with her. Even a stopover at Nibelheim was a possibility, despite the painful memories that lingered there. And then he would spend a few nights in the church, tending as best as he could to the flowers and polishing the Buster Sword, before returning to Edge — and his family.

Until then, Tifa would wait.

* * *

_A/N: YES, I LIVE! super-duper-big-mega apologies go out to all of my readers who have to put up with me! I know I've been dead for the longest time, but I think I'm finally getting my muse back. if you haven't read the note on my profile, I decided to delete _For Eternity_ and do a sort-of reboot of the whole idea, so this is where _Connected Hearts_ comes from. Strife family feels are the best kind of feels! this is going to be a project very similar to _FE_; Cloud/Tifa will be the pairing focus but Denzel and Marlene are going have equally important roles. all the chapters will be oneshots and not AU. I wasn't planning on uploading this so soon but it's Valentine's Day so why not? :)_

_about this particular oneshot, I just kinda randomly wrote it while I was in bed. in my head it takes place a year after DoC, but don't ask me where Shelke is in this. I think even after everything, Cloud is the kind of person who still needs that break every now and then to dwell in the past, and Tifa understands that. I hope you enjoyed it~_

_even though I'm in my final year of schooling which means lots of exams and assessments and stuff, I'll hopefully still be able to update this story regularly! please review to let me know what you think or if you have something to say! and thank you thank you thank you so much for reading! — ridia_


	2. Chapter II: Hush

**connected hearts****  
**chapter II: hush

* * *

Cloud pulled into the alley beside 7th Heaven a few minutes past midnight, not even bothering to park Fenrir in the garage as he entered the bar through the back door. After a day of making deliveries as far out as Rocket Town and Mideel, he wanted nothing more in that moment than to have a hot shower and fall into bed. His shoulders ached as he unfastened his sword from the harness across his chest and walked stiffly towards the stairs.

There was a microwave container with leftovers from the night's dinner on the bar bench and a hastily scrawled note beside it. _Cloud. Welcome home. Hope your day wasn't too tiring. Love you. Tifa_, it read in the bartender's neat hand. Cloud smiled at the little heart scribbled in beside her name, then picked up the container and stored it in the fridge. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Tifa's cooking; he was just so physically and mentally drained that even hunger wasn't a priority.

The house was completely silent as he trudged upstairs. When he reached the top of the landing, Cloud paused when he heard a faint voice coming from the children's bedroom. He left his sword at the foot of his bed before walking quietly towards the source of the hushed whispering. He passed Tifa's room, peering in to see that she was sleeping peacefully in bed, though she hadn't even bothered to change out of what she'd been wearing that morning. _Must've been a long day for her, too_, Cloud thought with a smile, continuing onto the next room.

"Shh," Marlene was murmuring. "Quiet, Boko. No, you're supposed to be sleeping! Huh? What did you say? Oh, well. I didn't think about that. Okay, okay. Yeah, well, Tifa said it was alright! Hmm… You're right, Cloud should be coming home soon. If he sees that I'm still awake I'm going to get in a lot of trouble."

Cloud took that as his cue to step into the room.

"Oh!" the eight-year old squeaked in surprise as she saw her blonde guardian.

"Marlene… Why are you awake?" he asked softly, coming over to her bed. She was sitting up in bed, knees drawn up to her chest with a wide circle of stuffed animals surrounding her. On the other side of the room, Denzel was sprawled out across his mattress, the upper half of his body precariously close to the edge of the bed. He was still in a deep sleep, snoring quietly.

"I couldn't sleep. I had a nightmare," Marlene answered shyly, pulling the covers up under her chin.

Cloud looked at her with a faint smile. "Scoot over, soldier." She obliged willingly and he sat down beside her, Marlene rearranging her toys to accommodate him. She hummed tunelessly and placed her chocobo plushie, Boko, on his lap.

"Boko likes you," she whispered, grinning. "He thinks you're handsome."

"Hmm. He's pretty good-looking himself," Cloud answered with a slight laugh.

"Hey, Cloud? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything."

"…Are you and Tifa ever going to get married?" Marlene's large eyes were inquisitive, hopeful. A shy smile curled her lips.

"Someday," he said, smiling back. He thought of the small, velvet-lined box sitting in the back corner of his cupboard, tucked discreetly underneath one of the rags he used to polish his blades. "Would you like that, Marlene?"

"Of course I would!" she piped up, grinning sheepishly when Cloud told her to keep her voice down. "Because I love Tifa, and I love you, and you love Tifa, and Tifa loves you. Right?"

_Or something like that._ "Right."

"Are you going to marry Tifa soon, then?"

"Maybe. I don't know. She has to say yes first," he answered with a smirk.

"_Cloud_, she's obviously going to say yes," Marlene said knowingly, "or at least, 'What took you so long?'!"

He chuckled. "I'm just waiting for the right time."

"Well, you've got to do it somewhere special, of course. You should take her out to a really fancy dinner. Or a picnic in Cosmo Canyon, underneath the stars!" — Cloud shushed her again with a smile — "Or maybe the Golden Saucer, like that time you took Tifa on a date there back when you were still fighting in AVALANCHE! Or maybe the church in Midgar?"

_Aerith's church, huh?_ "Hmm. Sounds like a plan," Cloud replied, squeezing her shoulder.

"'Tell Spike to take care of my girls!' is what Papa said when he called tonight," she continued, still grinning. "So, when you propose to Tifa, make sure you do it right!"

He smirked again. "Yes, ma'am."

They shared another smile before Cloud rose from the bed, tucking Boko in against Marlene's side. "Time for you to get some sleep," he said. "I need to get my rest, too, you know. Boko will protect you if you have another nightmare." He squeezed her shoulder once more.

Marlene nodded, reaching out to slip her arms around his waist for a brief hug. She pulled away and ducked back under the covers, finally yawning. "Goodnight, Cloud," the girl murmured sleepily. "See you in the morning."

He smiled down at her. "Yeah. Night, Marlene."

* * *

_A/N: whoohoo, I updated on time! I'm trying to upload a new chapter at least once a week, but there might be more if I'm in a particularly good writing mood. sorry there wasn't much Tifa or Denzel in this oneshot, but gahhh I just adore Cloud and Marlene's relationship to bits and I felt like writing something with just them. their scene in ACC makes me die from feels! apologies also if this seems kinda random, I felt like there was more I could've written but in the end I just wanted to upload it as soon as possible, haha. hope this was as enjoyable as the last chapter though! I imagine that both chapters take place around the same time, so that's a year after DoC. ooh and also: I forgot to say it last time, but if you readers have any suggestions for future chapters then please go ahead and let me know! I can't promise that I'll write every suggestion you give me, but I'll try. :)_

_oh, and I didn't say this last time either, but **FFVII and its characters/plot/plot devices etc. do not belong to me at all**! this is the only time I'm putting up this disclaimer, just because I'm too lazy to have it in every chapter, ahaha._

_please review if you want to and thanks for reading~ endless internet hugs to SapphyreMyst, beaucoup riant, J Luc Pitard, and sunflowerspot for reviewing the last chapter! I appreciate it a lot! — ridia_


	3. Chapter III: Childish

**connected hearts**  
chapter III: childish

* * *

"It's not straight," Tifa said.

"It's not straight," Marlene agreed.

The bartender and her young charge were standing in the girl's bedroom, facing the wall. They stood in identical positions — legs planted shoulder-width apart, arms folded across the chest — with identical facial expressions — eyes narrowed, lips pouted in thought — and remained that way for a long moment, before Tifa continued, "Maybe we should move it to the other wall."

The 'it' in question was a framed portrait of Cloud, drawn by Marlene two years ago. She and Tifa had spent the whole afternoon redecorating the children's bedroom, replacing old artworks with newer ones and rearranging some of the furniture, but both had agreed that this particular picture had to stay (and not just because the sight of a Cloud with unnaturally long legs and no nose was endlessly amusing, although that was the main reason).

Tifa reached out and tilted the frame to one side. For a hopeful second, the picture stayed in place. Then it slid back to its off-kilter position. The raven-haired woman sighed and turned to Marlene. "I don't think he likes this wall very much."

"But there's no space for Cloud on any other wall," Marlene mumbled, her lower lip jutting out dejectedly.

"What's this about putting me on a wall?"

Both Tifa and Marlene turned at the voice. Said chocobo-head was standing in the doorway to his room, across the hallway, looking at them with a puzzled expression. He had just returned from the day's deliveries; Tifa noticed the slight sprinkling of rain on his hair and clothes. She smiled faintly at him, knowing that he would understand the warmth in her eyes was a silent greeting.

"Welcome home, Cloud!" Marlene chirped, darting over immediately and flinging her arms around his waist.

A small smile touched Cloud's lips as he placed an affectionate hand on her head and said, "I'm not sure I like the idea of being put up on the wall. Will it hurt?"

Marlene giggled. "Not you as a person! A picture of you."

"Thank Gaia," he answered in mock relief. "I don't know that I would've trusted a seven-year old to do a good job of hanging someone on a wall, anyway."

"Cloud! You're so silly," she laughed. He chuckled briefly in response, mussing her hair lightly. At that moment, Denzel, who had been in the bathroom, emerged and tackled Cloud's other side, clinging onto his arm with a grin. Cloud waddled over to Tifa as best as he could with Marlene standing on his feet and Denzel hanging from his arm, but only made it about two steps before they fell to the ground with a chorus of laughter.

Tifa's heart swelled with love and happiness until she was beaming. "Come on, you clowns," she said, untangling the two children from Cloud's body, "let's go downstairs and get some dinner ready."

"Roast chicken!" Denzel exclaimed.

"Roast chicken!" Marlene agreed enthusiastically.

"And vegetables," Tifa added.

They both groaned.

Cloud smiled and said, "Sounds good, Teef."

So the children helped Tifa to prepare dinner while Cloud showered and changed out of his damp clothes, and then the four of them sat down together at the cramped dining table in the bar's back room. Denzel ate quickly and messily while Marlene was much more composed, even murmuring a short prayer to Aerith before she picked up her fork. Tifa had noticed the girl had picked up the routine after the events of Geostigma and the Reunion, now a year ago. The bartender glanced at Cloud, meeting his eyes with a knowing look and a smile that he returned, before they continued eating.

Halfway through their meal, Denzel began recounting his day at school with several contributing remarks from Marlene. More than once, Tifa had to gently chide him not to eat with his mouth full and remind Cloud not to put his elbows on the table. The children giggled as the blonde drew back, smiling sheepishly. When it was Cloud's turn to narrate his deliveries of the day, Marlene and Denzel listened with rapt attention and offered all kinds of questions.

"Did you fight any monsters today, Cloud?" Denzel asked enthusiastically.

"Not today. I did see a few Bandersnatches, though."

"How about chocobos?" Marlene chimed in.

"No chocobos, either. But I was thinking of making a trip to the chocobo farm soon…"

"Family vacation!" she cried excitedly, shooting up from her seat. At that moment, her fork fell from her hand and onto her plate, subsequently splattering Denzel with mashed potato and gravy. There was a long moment of silence in which Marlene slowly shrank back into her seat, Denzel's shocked expression grew darker, and Tifa and Cloud looked at each other in surprise and amusement, fighting laughter.

Finally, Denzel stabbed an indignant finger towards the girl beside him. "This is payback, Marlene!" he half-yelled, flinging a handful of peas at her. She squealed as some of the offending food fell down her dress and retaliated with a spoonful of corn.

Tifa opened her mouth to calm them down, but erupted into a fit of laughter when a chunk of roast pumpkin found its way amongst Cloud's blonde spikes. The previous grin on his face darkened as he reached for the bowl of mashed potato, armed with the serving spoon in his other hand.

"Run, run!" Denzel pushed Marlene out of her seat and they both darted from the room, followed by Cloud and his food fight fury. Tifa watched them chase each other around the house, squealing and giggling, with a helpless smile, inwardly despairing at the thought of getting all that food out of the children's clothes.

Marlene and Denzel flew past her again, screaming at her to escape. She sighed, smiling at her children, and then at the blonde who came up beside her. Cloud's eyes glittered with amusement as he said, "Looks like this is going to be a long night."

"You don't say," she answered with a grin. "You shouldn't be encouraging them, Cloud, otherwise they'll grow up to be troublemakers like you." His mouth dropped open in feigned offense, but, as if to prove her point, he seized his plate of food from the table and upturned it over her head.

Tifa shrieked as a mixture of chicken and roast vegetables fell onto her hair and down her neck. She gaped at Cloud in disbelief, but he was doubled over in laughter. "_Cloud Strife_," she began lowly, "you did_ not_ just do that."

"Sorry, Teef." He smirked, throwing another spoonful of corn at her for good measure, before running for his life.

"You are going _down_!" Tifa yelled after him, following him out onto the street. Marlene and Denzel watched from the bedroom balcony as their two guardians chased each other around the block.

"Adults," Denzel said.

"_Children_," Marlene corrected, rolling her eyes.

* * *

_A/N: more random fluffiness! because Cloud and Tifa are obviously long-time food fight adversaries, and also infinitely more childish than Marlene and Denzel. haha, I was smiling so much when I was writing this — the strifes are just too cute and I know I've already said that 32175 times but ahh! also, if you have any suggestions for future chapters don't be afraid to let me know!_

_thank you to sunflowerspot, ChildishStrife (childish! haha), The Mattster, and icyShiva09 for reviewing chapter two! you're all amazing! — ridia_


	4. Chapter IV: Remedy

**connected hearts**  
chapter IV: remedy

* * *

When Cloud arrived at 7th Heaven just past dinnertime, the bar was quiet and dark and its doors were closed. It was a rare sight. He watched as a group of the bar's regulars ambled past, saw the bar closed, and left with expressions of confusion. Frowning, he slid off Fenrir and walked around to the back door.

Cloud had finished his deliveries for the day as soon as possible, hoping to come home early to spend time with his family. But as he fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, he wondered if maybe Tifa had decided to close the bar for the night and take the children out to dinner instead. As soon as he entered the bar, though, he heard the faint sound of the TV coming from the back room and recognised the theme song of Marlene and Denzel's favourite cartoon, _Chocobo Tales_. So, the children were home. But where was Tifa?

"Denzel, Marlene," Cloud called out, unstrapping his sword as he headed towards the back room. He stopped in the doorway, smiling as he took sight of the kids huddled together on the couch with their chocobo plushies in hand.

"Cloud, you're home so early!" Marlene greeted enthusiastically, springing up from her seat to hug him. At the same time, Denzel looked at her pointedly and stabbed a finger upwards, whispering, "Shh!"

"Oh, yeah! Shh." Marlene put a finger to her lips. At Cloud's questioning stare, she explained, "We don't want to wake Tifa."

He arched an eyebrow. "Where's Tifa?"

"Upstairs. Sleeping," Denzel answered.

Marlene took Cloud's hand. "Don't disturb her, Cloud. She needs to rest or she won't get better."

"Tifa's _sick_?" Cloud couldn't keep the sudden anxiety from his voice. Tifa had an immune system with just as much fight in it as herself, so she seldom got sick. But when she did it was serious — enough to keep her in bed for days.

Marlene looked at him with a seriousness that would have, in other circumstances, made him laugh. "She had a headache and a fever when she woke up this morning, so Denzel and I made her stay in bed. We've been bringing her food and water and stuff, but she's mostly been sleeping." He nodded absently, though his forehead creased with concern. He knew he needn't have worried — it seemed that the children had taken care of Tifa perfectly fine — but to be told that she had been in bed sick all day, with him so far from home…

Cloud hated seeing people sick. It made him feel more than helpless, drawing him back into memories of the horror of being experimented on by Hojo, the uselessness he experienced while suffering mako poisoning in Mideel, the pain of watching Denzel's geostigma attacks, and the fear he felt when his own episodes had happened. He hardly ever got sick anymore, not after what he had been subjected to at the hands of Hojo. The mako surging through his body rid it of viruses, diseases, or infections before they could do any real harm. Apart from geostigma, he had only been actually sick once or twice since Meteorfall.

People told him it was a blessing, but Cloud thought it a curse to have to watch everyone else suffer while he remained perfectly healthy.

Marlene suddenly squeezed his hand, offering him a small smile as she said, "It's okay. Tifa will get better soon, Cloud. It's probably just a cold, anyway, you'll see."

Denzel came over and nodded in agreement with Marlene. "You know how tough Tifa is, so you don't have to worry about her."

Cloud crouched down and placed a hand on each of the children's shoulders, managing a small smile. "I knew I could count on you two to take care of her."

Marlene beamed and nodded. "Of course. Now, you should go up and see her."

.

The bedroom Cloud shared with Tifa was dark and silent, save for the sound of her steady breathing. He went straight towards the bed, taking in the sight of the multiple used tissues and hot water bottles that were scattered across the quilt. Tifa herself was curled up in the centre of the mattress, bundled up in at least three layers of blankets. She was shivering slightly, despite the heat emanating off her. Cloud took a seat on the edge of the bed and pushed back her damp hair from her face.

She stirred at the contact and slowly opened her eyes. "You're back," Tifa croaked tiredly. She sounded terrible. Her eyes were watery and her cheeks were flushed bright red.

"I'm here." He leant over and pressed a kiss to her forehead, drawing back with an anxious frown at the hotness of her skin. "Why didn't you call me to say that you were sick? I would've come home."

She shifted onto her side to look at him. "Marlene and Denzel wanted to call, but I told them not to. I didn't want to worry you."

"You worried me."

"Sorry," Tifa said, but it was only a halfhearted apology. She smiled suddenly, reaching up to touch a finger to the spot between his eyes. "Don't scowl like that, or you'll get frown lines." He frowned at her words anyway, and she laughed slightly.

Cloud took one of her hands in his own, squeezing it. "You need to rest. Go back to sleep."

She hummed and looked up at him with an endearing smile. "Stay with me? Just for a little while."

"Of course." He smiled back and ran a hand through her hair, saying, "I'll take the next few days off deliveries until you get better. The bar will have to stay closed, too."

"Cloud," Tifa protested immediately, but he silenced her with a gentle kiss. In the past, convincing her to close 7th Heaven on her sick days had been as hard as capturing a behemoth and training it to do circus tricks, but Cloud had been just as stubborn to make her rest.

When he drew back, she pouted and said, "You'd better hope I'm not contagious."

"Hey. I don't get sick, remember?" He smiled again. "I'll be here to take care of you. Denzel and Marlene, too."

Tifa nodded, smirking. "Well, then, _Nurse _Cloud…"

He scowled. "Don't push it."

She only laughed and kissed him again.

.

Three days later, Cloud woke up with a headache and a fever.

* * *

_A/N: ack, sorry this update is a day late! I had two big assessments due this week, so I've been super busy — but now that they're done I have more time to write. :) expect some sort of 'part II' to this chapter, because sick Cloud needs to be written. haha! also none of that stuff about mako superpowering his immune system is canonically true, but it makes sense to me. for some reason I always imagined mako and Cloud to be like Captain America and the super-soldier serum..._

_anywho! hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review, I would love your feedback and suggestions for future chapters. thanks very much to Hana Hannah, ChildishStrife, Aerotyl, and SapphyreMyst for reviewing the last chapter! much love to you all! — ridia_


End file.
